Hexahedron Network
Hexahedron Network (previously planned as Hexahedron Channel) is an Robloxian television channel that is owned by Hexahedron Television Networks. The channel launched in 2017. History The origins of the channel can be traced from HTN's predecessor, Hexahedron Media Networks when they had already planned more than three channels since it's initial formation in August 17, 2015 such as Hexahedron Horizons, Crime + Mystery, and Symphony. But they were planning a fourth channel that would of served as HMN's primary flagship channel named the Hexahedron Network, but was later renamed into the Hexahedron Channel. A launch date and programming details were revealed in November 2015, with the channel expected to launch in January 1, 2016. However, Dipper Fresh Network took over Hexahedron Channel's launch date, therefore postponing any plans for further development of the channel. In the next year in 2016, Hexahedron went into restructuring which saw a reduction of channels that they operated or planned channels that they would of come into fruition. In August 30, 2016, a few weeks after the one year anniversary of the company's founding, it's then parent company, Dipper Fresh Communications (which became the now-defunct FRSH Domestic Television, the broadcasting arm of FRSH Inc.) announced that Hexahedron Media Networks will be sold to RMC Media Networks, in which it resulted the company's name change to Hexahedron Television. Shortly after the acquisition of Hexahedron, plans for the Hexahedron Channel have once again went into development and planning a new talk show series named, Sunset & Blue which was also a FreshForce series in production with the now-defunct production company, Dipper Fresh Entertainment. The show later premiered in October 1, 2016 on FreshForce, while it was supposed to make it's airing debut on the Hexahedron Channel on October 8, 2016, but instead was never aired and the network was up in the air once again. Plans for the network were undetermined and considered impractical, when it's channel creator and owner of Hexahedron, DragonDipperBlossom left both the industry and Roblox on January 1, 2017, leaving no hopes for Hexahedron Channel's future potential. However on March 26, 2017, he returned to Roblox in the new account Overwxtched, and relaunched his television operations as Hexahedron Television Networks. Shortly after when Hexahedron announced relaunched channels, Hexahedron Channel was one of the channels to be brought back to development and therefore reverting back to it's original name, Hexahedron Network. It was also announced that the network was set to be launched on June 10, 2017. However, due to technical difficulties and Overwxtched's sickness, the launch was delayed until July 2017, but it was delayed again for unknown reasons, but is set to be launched sometime around the third or fourth quarter of 2017. The channel officially launched around this time. On June 8, 2018, the channel closed down after its parent company Hexahedron Media Networks had closed down. Programming Upcoming Original * ''Sunset & Blue ''(Q3/Q4 2017) * ''Wxtch ''(TBA 2018) * ''Get Out of Town! ''(TBA 2018) Acquired * ''Golan The Insatiable ''(Q3/Q4 2017) * ''George Lopez ''(Q3/Q4 2017) * ''Camp Camp ''(Q3/Q4 2017) * ''Family Ties ''(Q3/Q4 2017) * ''ALF ''(Q3/Q4 2017) Category:Upcoming networks